The Search for Akazawa Yoshirou
by Shiomi
Summary: All Kaneda wants is to see his captain. Akazawa x Kaneda.


_**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I'm only borrowing characters for my own entertainment._

**The Search for Akazawa Yoshirou**

The room was filled with the sound of someone talking on the phone, along with the occasional flip of a page. Kaneda mentally chided himself for being stupid enough to not get Akazawa's contact number as he hung up once again, after thanking the person on the line politely. It took some effort to be polite now, with his frustration building up.

At first, exchanging phone numbers didn't seem neccessary since all of them were living in the same dorm building. There was also tennis practice, when they all met whether or not they wanted to. It was now the holidays, however, and Kaneda really wanted to see his captain. And because his cell phone had the uncanny ability to go missing at the best times, he couldn't get Akazawa on the other's cell phone. He wouldn't have minded even if it was just a quick meeting for lunch or something; he missed the other.

It was that desire to see Akazawa that led him to this desperation. He was actually looking through the phonebook, calling all the Akazawa households he could find. Once, he actually got an Akazawa Yoshirou, but it turned out to be some guy who spoke in Kansai dialect. A few times he thought of just giving up. He did once, even if it was only for half an hour. The phone book had seemed to mock him, and he grabbed it back into his lap, flipping it open again.

He looked at the next number and dialled, putting the phone to his ear and expecting yet another disappointment. A soft click was heard, followed by a deep voice. "Hello?"

Kaneda's heart leapt as his mouth dried up, whatever he wanted to say gone from his head. Why did Akazawa sound so much sexier than usual over the phone? He tried to say something, but failed, hurriedly hanging up as his cheeks burned embarrassedly. It was only when he realized what had happened when he groaned. "That was stupid, Ichirou. Why didn't you say something?"

Sighing, he flopped on the bed, tired out from a night of searching the phone book. Just to find the right Akazawa, only to hang up on him when he answered. What a waste of time.

It was evening when he was awakened by something vibrating under him. He groaned, and then blinked, his mind still addled by sleep. Why was there something vibrat--- Oh! He dug around for the vibrating object, pulling it out once his fingers closed round it. So that was where his phone was. He must have not seen it while making his bed, which he hadn't touched since the morning of the day before. He hurriedly answered before the caller got his voicemail instead. "Hello?"

"Kaneda."

The brunette blinked at the familiar voice before a choked sound escaped him. His embarrassment from earlier returned, even stronger than before, for some reason. "A-A-Aka... Akazawa-buchou?"

"...Ah," was the curt reply he got. A short silence sounded before Akazawa spoke again. "...Look out your window."

Kaneda scrambled to push the curtains away from the window, looking down. He blinked as he saw Akazawa's familiar figure in the dim light. "Uh... What are you doing down there?"

"You wanted to see me, didn't you? Now, are you going to leave me out here or come down to let me in?" The other's deeper voice sounded.

The smaller male stuttered, ready to protest. Any words that he might have thought of, however, died when they reached his tongue, for Akazawa spoke the truth. He stared lamely at Akazawa before hanging up, ignoring the light chuckle he heard before silence took over as he made his way down to open the door.

"H-how did you know I wanted to see you?" was the first thing out of his mouth when he finally saw his captain face to face. He blushed even more at Akazawa's amused look, realizing he had just admitted that he did want to see Akazawa.

"You called my house and then hung up on me, so I guessed," the taller male said, watching his partner as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Kaneda was so adorably bashful that it hurt to look at him sometimes, for fear of turning gay. "If you're free now, let's go have dinner together."

Looking up, the smaller brunette nodded eagerly. "Yes! Let's go!"

Turning his gaze away from Kaneda, Akazawa led him off to dinner. He supposed that if it was Kaneda, the prospect of turning gay didn't bother him all too much.


End file.
